tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Wisp
Wisp is a shy young woman who's grown up around military people and the Air Force all her life. A daughter of a General in the Air Force, she had to overcome size and personality, to earn her place as a military pilot, before slight auxiliary vehicle training. She is shy about who she is and who her parents are, more than with most things. As a very much newer Joe, she is often very much nervous around some of the more legendary bigger names, who've been around such a long time, afraid of not fitting in or measuring up, as much as she'd like to, and would like to make friends. She is very competent when flying or on the ground, it just often takes her a while to believe it around them. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Wisp grew up the daughter of one of the Jugglers. MUX History: In 2007, Wisp began testing the then-new F-35. In 2013, Wisp began patrolling Western Asia, initially operating first from the USS Flagg and later from Karshi-Khanabad Air Base in southern Uzbekistan. In 2014 she was assigned to the Ämari Air Base in Estonia. As of 2015 she's been recalled to the Offutt Air Force Base in the US. OOC Notes Logs 2006 * November 07 - "Girls Night Out, and Flint Returns" * November 27 - "Holiday Party Discussion" - Psyche-Out and Wisp discuss the need for a G.I. Joe holiday party. Category:2006 2007 * January 29 - "Interview with Wisp about Doc" - Sergeant Shockwave questions Wisp about Doc's attack on General Hawk. * February 19 - "Briefing Wisp" - Falcon sends Wisp to investigate unusual activity in Brazil. * February 19 - "Brazil Flyover" * March 5 - "Nighthawk Drops In" * July 13 - "A Little Chat" - Major Bludd has a discussion with Lifeline. * July 17 - "A Narrow Escape" - Major Bludd goes to Rotterdam, The Netherlands in pursuit of his quarry. Little does he know he has a welcoming party... Category:2007 2008 * April 20 - "A Very Large Wrench" - When Over Kill turns up damaged in the desert, Major Bludd sees it as a perfect opportunity to end his troubles with the android ... permanently. Unfortunately for him, he's not the only one coming to the show... * November 24 - "Ace Attempts a Rescue" Category:2008 2009 * "Geo-Recon Satellite Capture Attempt" - The United States prepares to launch a Geo-Recon Satellite. Cobra attempts to take control of it. * September 07 - "Big Water" - Blaster takes Snoop to Florida to see Big Water... in the form of an incoming tsunami! * December 21 - "Over Kill's Bloody Christmas" Category:2009 2010 * January 21 - Andersen Assault - Under orders from the Baroness to strike at the United States' foreign military bases, Major Bludd leads an assault force to Andersen Air Force Base on Guam to wreak some havoc. * October 31 - "Halloween 2010" - Logs 1, 2, and 3: Cobra forces crash a G.I. Joe and friends' Halloween party. Category:2010 2011 * November 15 - A Meeting With General Hawk - General Hawk meets with Interrogator to discuss the upcoming attack. 2013 * 27 June - "Dael Assault" - Cobra moves to take control of a town in Syria. Players Wisp was created and is played by Carrie. Preferred Vehicles * Lightning II (2006) Category:2011 Category:Active Category:Air Force Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe Pilots Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Reconnaissance specialists